


Estrela Dourada

by l1cht



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, beach
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1cht/pseuds/l1cht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apenas para dar início e tal, estarei postando sempre que possível. Espero que me perdoem caso eu venha a demorar. Até. :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Um.

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas para dar início e tal, estarei postando sempre que possível. Espero que me perdoem caso eu venha a demorar. Até. :3

O cheiro de queimado só a incomodava, não era novidade, Marcelo estava em mais uma de suas tentativas inúteis de preparar o almoço para os irmãos, e mais uma vez, Mariana correu desesperada para evitar que seu irmão provocasse um incêndio em casa.

— Quantas vezes terei que dizer que você só pode cozinhar de verdade quando aprender? —A garota já estava com sua paciência esgotada, mas falar e reclamar incansavelmente não parecia fazer com que seu irmão desistisse.

— Será que você não poderia me deixar em paz na cozinha? Não confia em mim, Mariana?

— Sinceramente? Não, você não serve para nada próximo a um fogão.

— Obrigado pelas palavras extremamente incentivadoras. —Resmungou o mais velho, com o olhar repugnante sobre a irmã menor.

— Agora vaza daqui, preciso arrumar isso para que tenhamos algo decente par almoçar. —Mariana suspirava profundamente.

Seu irmão engoliu em seco, sabia bem que não tinha a menor aptidão para cozinhar, e mesmo assim, insistia em tal ato. Aos dezessete anos, cozinhar era uma das únicas coisas que ele almejava desesperadamente, sem contar as garotas e a fama contínua na escola. Era seu ultimo ano, e não perderia chance alguma de deixar sua marca em sua escola. Mariana, por sua vez, queria ser o mais invisível possível, o que era algo quase impossível, já que suas amigas Fernanda e Tamires faziam questão de transformar tudo à sua volta num completo show, trazendo à tona a timidez da caçula mais do que o normal, Mariana odiava chamar atenção.  
— Cadê o Cauê? —Perguntou Marcelo parado na escada, observando Mariana limpar a bagunça que ele fizera.

— Não está no quarto? Era para estar jogando video-game, como sempre.

— Não, não está.

— Então espera que eu adivinhe? Estou ocupada, vá atrás do pivete você sozinho, ambos são garotos, não tenho que viver atrás de um garotinho de nove anos que pensa ser dono da própria vida.

— Mariana, você é pior do que a mamãe.

— Sei que me ama, Marcelo. Agora, vá procurar o Cauê.

O mais velho disparou escada acima, o caçula raramente sumia, sempre que o chamavam, estava em seu quarto, absorto em mais um de seus joguinhos sangrentos e cheios de tiros e assassinatos.

Mariana adorava cozinhar, mas somente quando realmente queria, não quando era obrigada; e para ela, naquele momento, era como estar sendo obrigada. Cada partícula do corpo da garota ansiava desesperadamente por sua cama, a manhã cansativa na escola havia exigido demais de seu esforço físico e mental.

— O encontrei, estava escondido no guarda roupas. —Marcelo apareceu novamente na escada, segurando o caçula pelo braço, um tanto esbaforido.

— Cauê, vem aqui. —Chamou Mariana.

O pequeno caminhou lentamente até a irmã de cabeça baixa enquanto Marcelo os fuzilava com os olhos.

— Por favor, não brinque de esconde-esconde conosco sem nos avisar antes, combinado? Pode haver uma tragédia e você nem vai saber.

— Desculpa Mari.

— Certo, vou terminar o almoço, e agora você volta para o quarto e continua jogando, vai lá, vai.

O olhar de reprovação lançado sobre Mariana por seu irmão não a afetou, já estava acostumada com os olhares revoltados do irmão desde que o mesmo começara a levar inúmeras garotas para casa.  
— Almoço pronto! —Alertou Mariana.

Exausta, a garota deixou as porções sobre a mesa e subiu para seu quarto, Marcelo e Cauê não pensaram duas vezes antes de brigar pela comida que lhes era servida sobre a mesa.

O Sol da tarde atingia a janela do quarto de Mariana como jamais pensara ser possível, era final de ano, e ao invés de incessantes chuvas, o Sol escaldante não dava descanso para aqueles que pareciam sempre mais necessitados. Seus pés e mãos estavam dormentes, sequer tivera vontade — ou até mesmo coragem — para ligar o computador, que era seu maior vício. As cortinas fechadas não impediam que os raios solares a incomodassem na soneca básica da tarde, e aquilo a deixava irritada. Sua roupa parecia colar em seu corpo, mas ela não tinha certeza se isso era resultado de suor ou de seu crescimento, esperava que fosse de seu crescimento, porém duvidava impacientemente.

— Será que hoje não terei paz? Sequer um minuto de paz? —Resmungava ela para si em sua cama, já estivera impaciente e cansada daquela forma, mas como estava vivendo atualmente, nada parecia ser pior do que aquele momento.

Suas pálpebras felizmente pareciam pesadas o suficiente para fazê-la pegar no sono, e quando estava prestes a afundar numa boa soneca, Marcelo surge em seu quarto com o telefone em mãos e a cara de quem comeu e não gostou de sempre.

— É a Fernanda.

— Passa aí. —Disse Mariana, tomando o telefone da mão do irmão enquanto fazia uma careta e gesticulava para que ele saísse do quarto.

— Fala Fernanda. —Murmurou.

— Que desânimo é esse, garota? —Fernanda era sempre a mais animada, portanto, desânimo com ela, não tinha vez.

— Bom, estou tentando dormir, se não se importa.

— Já entendi o lance, atrapalhei sua sonequinha da tarde, não é?

— Exatamente. Posso desligar e ir dormir agora?

— Ah, sim, só ia te perguntar se recebeu alguma notícia da instituição e tal…  
— Não Fernanda, não recebi, agora posso dormir?

— Ah, pensei que gostaria de saber que fui aceita.

Mariana sempre acreditava no que suas amigas diziam, e por algum motivo que ela mesma desconhecia, preferiu não acreditar no que Fernanda estava dizendo, parecia ser algo que ia além de tudo que elas já haviam sonhado. Ela, surpresa e ainda irritada pôs-se sentada em sua cama.

— Espera, espera, você está dizendo… A instituição para qual fizemos teste? Aquela no Espírito Santo?

— Essa mesma. Mas você quer dormir, então, tenha um bom sono. —Fernanda não hesitou ao desligar o telefone.

A caçula do trio, Mariana, ficou pasma, fitando o telefone com tanta incredulidade que até ela mesma duvidava do que a amiga dissera e do que ela mesma estava fazendo. Tentou retornar a ligação inúmeras vezes, mas ninguém na casa de Fernanda atendia, e infelizmente, Mariana sabia que isso aconteceria, já que tratara a amiga de uma forma um tanto quanto errada, e como na casa de Fernanda havia identificador de chamadas, Mariana sabia que não seria atendida tão cedo. Portanto, voltou-se para sua cama, o sono parecia ter sido espantado desesperadamente, mas felizmente, após muitos minutos virando-se e revirando-se em sua cama, a garota pegou no sono.

O colchão pinicava. Demais. O calor dera lugar ao frio, e o Sol dera lugar à Lua. Mariana acordou vagarosamente, seus olhos pareciam forçá-la a permanecer na cama, e seu corpo parecia pesado demais para que qualquer movimento a ajudasse a se levantar. Após muito esforço, Mariana conseguiu sair de seu quarto em meio a tropeços e pancadas involuntárias nas paredes.

— Achei que você ia mofar lá. —Marcelo passou rindo.

— Me deixa. —Resmungou Mariana, notando que seus pais já haviam chegado.— Oi mãe, oi pai.

— Boa noite, filha. Como você está?

— Bem pai, obrigada. Que horas são?

— Quase oito, é bom ir jantar algo. —Silvana era sempre preocupada, principalmente quando se tratava dos filhos.

— Relaxa mamãe, eu me viro, pode ficar tranquila.

Silvana apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto voltava sua atenção para a televisão, juntamente a de seu marido.

As palavras ditas mais cedo ressoavam na cabeça de Mariana como num sonho, e era nisso que ela acreditava, que tudo fora um sonho. O jantar não lhe parecia muito atrativo, principalmente porque havia sido ela quem tinha feito, era o almoço, apenas estava requentado, ou era para estar.

— Não vou jantar hoje. —Resmungou a garota, apanhando uma goiaba e voltando para seu quarto.

Como havia pouco tempo que acordara, Mariana apenas se jogou em sua cama e comeu sua goiaba. Agradeceu por já ter tomado banho antes de almoçar e adormeceu.  
“So follow me down, out of this town, girl you’re movin’ way too slow..”

O refrão de uma das músicas favoritas de Mariana tocava cada vez mais alto em seu celular, odiava saber que aquela música, que era sinônimo de alegria para ela, resultava em algo tão ruim como acordar cedo para ir à aula. Ela relutou, permaneceu na cama até o momento em que sua mãe bateu na porta alertando-a de que tinha apenas vinte minutos antes de ser levada para a escola.

Em meio ao desespero, Mariana correu para tomar banho, sabia bem que era a que mais enrolava para sair.

— Então Mari, alguma notícia do Estrela Dourada? —Silvana era sempre a integrante da família que tocava no assunto.

— Não mãe. Mas a Fernanda disse que recebeu a carta anunciando que ela foi aceita. Veremos.

— Não perca as esperanças filha, boa aula. Marcelo, cuidado com o que faz.

— Tá, mãe. Tchau pai. Anda Mariana, vem. —Marcelo puxou a irmã pelo braço para fora do carro.  
— Já pode me soltar. —Mariana desvencilhou-se da mão do irmão e caminhou até a entrada da escola.

O barulho podia ser ouvido de longe, muitos alunos estavam elétricos, como todos os dias. As escadas pareciam não ter espaço para que as pessoas subissem, os casais permaneciam abraçados, e Mariana só se via como uma garota nada mais nada menos do que excluída naquela multidão. Ao menos é o que ela queria ser às vezes quando encontrava com Fernanda e Tamires.

Fernanda surgiu acompanhada por Bruno, seu namorado desde que tinham catorze anos. Infelizmente para Mariana, o casal é da mesma turma, e muitas vezes Tamires e Mariana servem como vela, o que não as agrada nem de longe. A sala de aula não era muito longe, não tão ao fundo do corredor principal. Marcelo por sua vez, estudava na última sala do corredor.

Mariana resmungava baixo sobre o quanto gostaria de ter ficado em sua cama aquela manhã quando jogou sua mochila sobre uma carteira qualquer de sua sala de aula, Fernanda e Tamires a surpreenderam em uma má hora, no mau humor básico que a garota estava, qualquer brincadeirinha que as amigas tentassem, resultaria numa boa discussão.

— Olha aí Tammy, ela não acreditou quando liguei.

— O que foi agora? —Mariana sentou-se em sua carteira e afundou seu rosto na mesma, torcendo para que as amigas não insistissem em puxar conversa sobre Estrela Dourada, a instituição a qual as três estudaram muito para ser aceitas, e esperavam ser.— Acho que não vai acreditar em mim também. —Tamires bufou e sentou-se na carteira logo atrás de Mariana, e Fernanda, bem ao lado.

A caçula do trio respirou profundamente antes de erguer a cabeça, cruzar os braços e encarar as amigas.

— Vocês estão querendo tirar uma com minha cara? Vocês sabem que Estrela Dourada é nosso sonho, passamos o ano inteiro estudando para fazer a prova, e agora querem ficar fingindo que foram aceitas? Isso não é divertido.

— Acha mesmo que estamos fingindo? Fernanda, pega a carta, eu pego a minha.

— Ainda falsificam? Agora eu vi mesmo! —Mariana voltou a afundar o rosto na carteira, estava mais impaciente do que o normal.

— Aqui, veja o carimbo e assinaturas, confira se sabemos mesmo falsificar algo do tipo. —Fernanda puxou Mariana pela gola da blusa e lhe entregou um envelope rasgado na lateral.

Mariana o olhou com desdém, dando de ombros enquanto o apanhava e retirava seu conteúdo.

“Parabéns Fernanda Macedo, temos o prazer de lhe informar que você foi aceita na Instituição Estrela Dourada. No dia 10 de março o avião de nossa instituição a aguardará às 8h da manhã no aeroporto principal de Brasília, a lista de material segue em anexo, não esqueça de pegar seu histórico e transferência em sua escola para que em sua chegada não hajam problemas. As regras seguem abaixo, a aguardamos com grande alegria.

Atenciosamente, Márcia de Souza, diretora.”

— Fala sério! —Foi então que Mariana se deu conta do que havia dito, duvidar das amigas não havia sido a melhor coisa a se fazer, principalmente numa situação daquelas. Ela duvidara mesmo de suas amigas, e saber que o que elas diziam era verdade só fez com que Mariana sentisse algo como se um saco de tijolos tivessem atingido sua cabeça.— Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem… Não acredito.. É que… Isso é um sonho! CARAMBA, parabéns.

 

Era algo que Mariana não acreditava ao certo. Seria real ou ainda estava dormindo? Se fosse um sonho, acordaria revoltada e desolada.

— Certo, e aí? —Mariana hesitou, colocando a carta às pressas de volta no envelope.

— E aí que dia 10 de março é domingo agora, e hoje é quarta feira, ou seja, está bem perto. —Tamires parecia a ponto de ter um ataque de tão elétrica que ficou no momento, e Fernanda fez o mesmo.

— Ué, o que está havendo aqui, amor? —Bruno parecia brotar, sempre, dando um susto em Mariana e Tamires.

— Oi amor, não é nada demais… —Fernanda começou, e ao avaliar o que disse, riu, consertando sua frase.— Na verdade, é demais, sim. Sabe aquela instituição que eu e as meninas fizemos a prova? Que fica em Espírito Santo?

— Sei.

— Eu e Tamires fomos aceitas. E a Mari é a próxima.

O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas e deixou seus olhos azuis tomarem conta do ambiente, parecia incrédulo, até mais do que Mariana quando soubera da notícia.

— Fala sério Fernanda.

— É sério, te juro Bruno. Olha.

Fernanda mostrou sua carta para o namorado, da mesma forma que fizera com Mariana, e ao ler, minutos depois, Bruno expandiu seu maior sorriso para a namorada, que saltou em seu pescoço dando-lhe milhares de selinhos, e mais uma vez, de milhares, Mariana e Tamires começaram a sessão caretas em momentos melosos, sem deixar de rir ao final, quando o casal apaixonado se virou para ambas com cara de quem pergunta o que está acontecendo.

— Bom dia, classe. —O professor de biologia, sr. Cristovão entrou na sala como sempre, com um sorriso maléfico e nada atrativo.

— Bom dia. —Responderam todos os alunos.

— Conversamos depois, amor. —Fernanda murmurou para Bruno enquanto voltava para seu lugar.  
— Quero todos no mapeamento, sem exceção.

Resmungos e murmúrios de protesto foram iniciados, onde todos começaram a apanhar seus materiais e mochilas e iam para os lugares onde deveriam realmente estar. Isso incluiu o trio, que franzia o cenho e suspirava incessantemente.

As três primeiras aulas correram perfeitamente bem, para os professores, ou quase isso.

Dez horas. Intervalo. Momento de “quase paz” para aqueles que já estavam cansados das primeiras aulas. Para Mariana, era o momento do terror, porque ela sabia bem o que estava por vir, pois dia após dia, era sempre a mesma coisa.

— E lá veeeeem o Lucas. —Tamires anunciou, para completo stress de Mariana, que começou a se esconder atrás da amiga.

— Eu não estou aqui, eu não estou aqui. —Mariana repetia baixinho, ao menos até ouvir Lucas.

— Olá Mariana, meu amor.

— Seu amor só se for nos seus sonhos, Lucas. —Ela saiu de trás de Tamires, Fernanda e Bruno pareciam um tanto distraídos para notar que Lucas surgira ali.

— Então, estou sonhando? Espero que não.

— Lucas, se toca, por favor, me deixa, me deixa, me deixa. —Mariana fez um gesto de oração enquanto repetia as palavras desesperadamente.

— Só vou te deixar quando você for minha. Se é que dá pra entender mais ou menos o que quis dizer, entende? O que pode significar que, quando eu te conquistar, eu não vou te deixar mesmo.

— Então ferrou de vez, anda Tammy, vamos sair daqui. —O puxão que Tamires levou em seu braço a assustou, mas não durou muito tempo, já que Lucas puxou Mariana pelo pulso, o que a fez soltar o braço da amiga.

— Mari, quer que eu chame seu irmão? —Tamires estava apreensiva e nervosa, era possível notar em seus olhos verdes desesperados.

— Qual é Tamires, todos sabemos que você só quer pegar o Marcelo. —Lucas bufou enquanto puxava Mariana pela cintura.

— Ah, isso é verdade. —Mariana franziu os lábios, concordando.— Mas… Me solta, Lucas! —Por fim a garota esmurrou a barriga do garoto, não surtiu muito efeito mas o fez soltá-la.— Lucas, entenda de uma só vez, não vai rolar nada entre nós.

— Relaxa Mariana, você me ama, só não percebeu ainda.

— Tamires, vamos, vamos. —Mariana retomou o braço da amiga e disparou para longe dali. Fernanda sequer notou o sumiço das amigas, claro, momentaneamente ocupada com o namorado, porque e como notaria?

Na correria desesperadora de Tamires e Mariana, ambas cansaram-se facilmente, e Tamires parecia extremamente indignada com a amiga, mas Mariana ignorava os muitos sermões que Tamires lhe dava.

— Porque você não fica com o Lucas? Me diga, me diga, Mariana, porque? Por quê?

As palavras pareciam sair da boca de Tamires, atravessar os ouvidos de Mariana e sair rapidamente. Mariana sentou-se recostada na parede ao lado de uma sala de aula, respirando profundamente enquanto tentava retomar o fôlego, seus pensamentos ainda estavam tomados pelas cartas que as amigas receberam, e não queria ser tirada deles por um garoto qualquer que insistia desde o ano anterior em ficar com ela, além das muitas outras garotas da escola que ele conseguia ficar pelo tal charme natural, por assim dizer, ou como Tamires mesmo chamava.

— Você não consegue reparar naquele cabelinho loiro liso perfeito? Não consegue viajar naqueles olhos cor de mel? Não consegue se imaginar lavando roupa naquele tanquinho perfeito do Lucas? Por favor, Mariana.

— Não, você é que anda viajando muito. Está se drogando, Tamires?

Mariana riu de sua última pergunta, enquanto Tamires fazia uma careta de dar dó para a amiga, que parecia não se cansar de dar risadas. Por fim, Tamires deu uma cotovelada para que a amiga parasse, e surtiu um bom efeito.

— Não, eu não noto nada disso nele. E porque você não nota que ele é só mais um playboy querendo mais uma para a listinha inútil dele? Ele só quer ficar comigo e depois me largar, eu consigo enxergar isso, porque você não?

— Tsc, coisa da sua cabeça. —Tamires sempre via o lado bom das pessoas, e isso não era algo muito bom no ponto de vista de Mariana, principalmente quando se tratava de Lucas.  
O sinal tocou, alertando o final do intervalo, e a continuação do massacre torturante para os alunos.

As ultimas três aulas pareceram rápidas o suficiente para Mariana, Tamires e Fernanda. O trio não via a hora de voltar para casa, infelizmente, não era total alegria quando se tratava de voltar para casa. Fernanda e Tamires iam embora juntas, sempre. Afinal, moravam tão próximas uma da outra que era quase impossível não irem juntas. Já Mariana, teria que voltar de ônibus com seu irmão, e odiava.

Do lado de fora da escola, Mariana olhava para os lados à procura de Marcelo, não lhe era novidade perdê-lo de vista logo na hora da saída, ele sempre estava aprontando uma. Caminhando vagarosa e impacientemente, Mariana o encontrou recostado à uma árvore com uma garota.

As sobrancelhas de Mariana subiram numa velocidade incrível, embora não estivesse surpresa com a cena. E para que notassem sua presença, iniciou um bater irritante de pés no chão, até que seu irmão virou-se para ela com um olhar irritado.

— E aí, Marcelo. É hoje? Dá pra ser, ou tá difícil? Se não se importa, eu estou muito a fim de voltar para casa. Mas se você quer ficar se agarrando com mais uma, eu não me importo, tá? É só que mamãe e papai vão ligar lá em casa para conferir se já chegamos, e eu contarei sem o menor medo que você preferiu ficar se agarrando debaixo de uma árvore com mais uma na escola.

— Eu não te mereço como irmã, é sério. —Marcelo deu um selinho rápido na loira e murmurou para ela.— Amor, nos vemos amanhã.

— Ai, ai, adoro. —Mariana deu as costas para o casal e voltou para a parada, onde estivera antes.

Seu irmão apareceu ao seu lado poucos minutos depois, bufando e resmungando baixo. O ônibus logo chegou, e felizmente Mariana pôde sorrir, pois logo estaria em casa. O sol estava forte, a tarde começara e Mariana e Marcelo chegavam em casa. Cauê certamente já estava em seu quarto, jogando seu precioso vídeo game.

Mariana subiu diretamente para seu quarto e jogou-se em sua cama.

— Marianaaaaaa! —Marcelo gritou do andar de baixo.

— O que foi agora? —Mariana gritou de volta, bufando e levando as mãos até o rosto, num ato de incredulidade.

— O carteiro precisa da sua assinatura, vem logo. —Gritou o irmão novamente, e Mariana, esperançosa, correu até o andar de baixo, onde parados na porta estavam seu irmão e o carteiro, com dois envelopes em mãos.

— Você é Mariana Carvalho Soares?

— Sim. —Respondeu ela.

— E você é Marcelo Carvalho Soares?

— Sim. —Respondeu Marcelo.

— Assinem aqui, por favor. —O carteiro apanhou uma prancheta com alguns nomes e entregou a caneta para Marcelo, que assinou e logo em seguida entregou-a para Mariana, que fez o mesmo.— Aqui está. —Ele entregou os envelopes para Marcelo e foi embora.

— ME DÁ O MEU, AGORA! —Mariana berrou.

Marcelo ficou surpreso com a atitude da irmã mais nova e ergueu as sobrancelhas, entregando um dos envelopes para ela.

Mariana correu para seu quarto, e com bastante cuidado, abriu o envelope, lendo-o às pressas.

“Parabéns Mariana Carvalho Soares, temos o prazer de lhe informar que você foi aceita na Instituição Estrela Dourada. No dia 10 de março o avião de nossa instituição a aguardará às 8h da manhã no aeroporto principal de Brasília, a lista de material segue em anexo, não esqueça de pegar seu histórico e transferência em sua escola para que em sua chegada não hajam problemas. As regras seguem abaixo, a aguardamos com grande alegria.

Atenciosamente, Márcia de Souza, diretora.”

E então, Mariana desmaiou.


	2. Chapter 2

  


Pode não ser verdade, mas muitos adolescentes sonham com um futuro onde possam ter condições de fazer e viver tudo aquilo que desejam. Mariana, Fernanda e Tamires não são diferentes; o trio de amigas conquista seu espaço em Estrela Dourada, uma escola interna de ensino médio no Brasil de grande renome no país inteiro. As três viverão novos dias, novas rotinas e terão que lidar ao seu próprio modo o que quer que estiver por vir. Amigas, inimigas, garotos, romance e um pouco de tudo. Vai viver tudo com elas?


End file.
